


Cat Got Your Tongue

by princessoftheworlds



Series: Cake Knife [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, SHIELD, SHIELD Agents!Steggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Steve and Peggy adopt a pet.





	Cat Got Your Tongue

Peggy can’t take her eyes off the sight in front of her, but it is proving too much to bear. “Please, Steve. We can’t, Steve. We really can’t.”

Steve pouts almost childishly from where he kneels on the cracked but clean floor of the kennel. There is a soft mass of fur settled on his left shoulder, the tiny kitten’s tail flicking back and forth lazily. Steve himself is gently clutching a calico kitten in his over-sized palms, his widened puppy-dog eyes turned entirely on Peggy. “Come on, Pegs. They’re adorable.”

She steels her heart against her husband’s antics. “We came here for one!” she exclaims. “ _One kitten_ , Steve. One.”

“They are siblings,” Steve insists. “We can’t separate them.”

“Our apartment is not even large enough,” Peggy states, attempting to talk her husband out of his furry crusade. “Where will they live?”

Steve finally reacts almost maturely, rolling his eyes. “Cats are independent creatures; they can roam the apartment. And.” He raises a finger to silence Peggy, anticipating one of her future arguments. “If we are away on missions, Sharon can look after them.”

“Why would my fourteen-year-old niece want to spend time looking after her aunt’s cats?” Peggy grumbles, hand unconsciously reaching out to pet the soft, fluffy fur of the cat perched on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve chuckles warmly, and Peggy further scowls.

“First of all, Sharon loves us; you’re her cool twenty-eight-year-old aunt. She’d give anything to help you, and we’d pay her, of course.”

“Michael will complain,” she counters.

“Your brother will be glad that his daughter is taking on more responsibility.” Steve pokes a finger in front of the calico kitten and watches as she attempts to bat at it with her miniscule paws.

Peggy attempts to hide her smile, but Steve catches it anyways, grinning triumphantly.

“See.” He points out eagerly. “You like them too.”

“Fine,” Peggy relents, sighing internally.

Steve is beaming as they carry the two siblings to Peggy’s Prius, and she gives in to the temptation to snap a quick picture of him and send it to the group chat they share with their friends from SHIELD.

**Queen Carter**

_behold, my husband and your Captain. He won an argument to adopt two kittens instead of one._

**dum-dum-and-dumber**

_guess, you do win battles against the Missus sometimes…_

**the winter snorer**

_you gave in, doll? I told you no one has been able to resist the power of Steve’s kicked puppy face since we were ten. Well, no one but Sarah_

**Angielic**

_Aww..look at those cuties_

**Queen Carter**

_He refuses to tell me what we’re naming them so far_

**Hawkguy**

_if you’re lucky, they’ll be nothing like Liho…I still have nightmares_

**the black widow**

_my cat is not a demon, barton!_

**Tony Stank**

_Is someone ignoring the fact that even Ice Queen Carter broke down against Rogers’s tactics? We should use him for interrogations…_

**Sousa**

_Has anyone seen my gun holster again?_

**the winter snorer**

_I think Morita and Dernier were trying to get Barton and Monty into a prank war again_

**Sousa**

_Damnit, I’m not getting involved_

**Cap’n America**

_We’re naming the kittens Holmes and Watson_

**Marvelous-Jarvis**

_As a fellow English-person, Ms. Carter, I approve_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @princess-of-the-worlds if you want more Steggy or Marvel. Currently taking requests.


End file.
